For If You Could See What I've Become
by Don't touch my Seaweed Brain
Summary: Sequel to ISHBM (YOU MUST READ THAT FIRST). In the aftermath of a battle at Camp Half Blood, Percy and Annabeth are forced farther and farther apart by Kronos's forces that have somehow wormed their way into Camp Half Blood. Our two heroes must stay closer than ever to survive.
1. Chapter 1

SORRY THIS IS LATE! I know I said mid-march, but it's April and EVERYTHING HAS GONE TO HADES! I feel like now I'm going to start every update with this statement. But WELCOME to For If You Could See What I've Become! I kind of floundered around for this chapter, but I have a plan now! I know exactly what I'm going to do with this story, so updates will come weeklyish, depending on how quickly I recover from AIMS, and on how soon my friends burn the world. Also, no updates in May, because of the Supernatural Finale, AND THE FACT THAT I'M GOING TO COMICON! My first one, and John Barrowman AND Mark Sheppard are going to be be there. Also, Suzanne Young, the author of The Program. So, yeah. There will be an update on April 6th, which is a Sunday. Okay, now read.

Outsider POV

The worst part of a battle wasn't the smell, or watching everyone you believed in fall around you, or even the way that horrible things from the nightmares you had as a child came to life around you. There are people who tell you that winning was worth everything, that the people who were lost died in honor. They were all wrong. My friends, the people I had come to trust, and love, those people had been taken from me in the most degrading of ways.

We won, don't get me wrong. It was all over once Annabeth came onto the field of battle. With her blond hair, steady rhythm, and lethal accuracy, she was an avenging angel, looking mournfully at the front lines, at the bodies that had once been her friends; she became a blur of suppressed pain and anger.

That, and Percy's elite team up front were the key factors. We won. We did it, but there is a cost, there is always a cost. There is no real way to say that we lost over 50 people, and we haven't held a ceremony yet, unless you say it straight up.

Friends I used to have, Lily Helen, Darrell Curtis, Alice Herondale, these are only a few of the people who we have let slip through our fingers.

The funeral is a somber event. Percy gives a brief speech, and you can see the pain in his eyes as he reads the names of the dead, the glassy green angled in such a way as to show all of the emotion he has, yet the self-control of one who knows better than to release it.

He's hiding from the world, being strong for all of us. We need someone to be strong for us, after what has happened, it's just not fair that Percy's always the one to do it.

As Percy starts to step down from the stage, gripping the handrail so tightly that anyone close can see his veins, Annabeth comes up, and the whole room goes silent, everyone staring directly at her. We all saw what she did, we watched as legions ran for their lives. There is a sort of amazed, terrified respect in this.

There was no real way to describe what had happened in a way that wouldn't give you nightmares. There weren't many people who had died, but there wasn't one cabin left untouched, no person who wasn't crying.

Even as Ilooked up at the pire, fire lighting up the dim night, I couldn't imagine them gone. It was a horrible aftermath. Annabeth looked down silently, standing alone, and they waited for her to say something.

We had decided early on that there was nothing left to say. Percy walked down from the temporary stage, eyes as green as they all remembered, but filled with something unmistakable. He looked decided, angry, but sad at the same time. Looking around, there were several who had glared at Percy, even briefly. How was it that this child of the prophecy had survived, when family, when friends had died?

Annabeth cleared her throat and all stares moved from Percy, some noticeably whipping around.

"I know before I speak that nothing I say can make up for the losses that we have suffered." Her eyes scan the crowd, sympathetic and piercing all at once. "And I am sorry. We lost people that I've known for years," her eyes flicker over to the pires, one in particular that has a grey owl emblazoned on the shroud. "I'm not going to stand here and tell you that it's going to be okay. I've seen war like this before. The memories aren't going to stop, not for a long time. I'm going to tell you now that it's not your fault." She stares at Percy hard, who looks down, his sneakers suddenly very interesting. "You have no honest reason to believe me, especially with what's happened. Especially with what's going to happen. We may have kicked monster butt on this battle-" a few half-hearted smiles here- "but you and I both know that it's far from over. They're pissed now, and they're coming for all of us." Nervous glances flew around, almost accusingly, every eye managing to pass over Percy, then looking down, embarrassed. "You know it, I know it, and we all know that this isn't the last time. They haven't died in vain though. They're scared now." She looks like a leader, mourning and strong at the same time. I remember when Percy looked like a leader. Now he just looks small, as though everything has been drained out of him.

This is his fault. There's a small voice in my head, whispering. If he had just died, made HIS plan work, then none of them would be dead. I don't argue with it. This has to be Percy's fault.

I keep listening anyway.

"Everything is different now. We were preparing for defense, but now we have them running. We can avenge the lost, protect our own, and defeat the Titans!" From anyone else, a victory speech during a funeral would have been horrible to listen to, but Annabeth was different. Everything she stood for was for the sake of her family, every move she made was for someone else. Around me, I could practically feel spirits lifting, rallying for the people we had lost.

Before everyone, Annabeth stood, strong and proud and mournful.

Anonymous POV

It had been so easy. No one had even noticed. She had been able to fade completely into the background, and when she had spoken, no one even remembered. She grinned.

"It's done. They're ready. Some of them already have doubts. It won't be hard to pull them apart at the seems." She had to whisper, but even so, she knew that he could hear. She watched, uncaring as some grimace-smiles were exchanged, grinning at the fact that she was the cause.

Camp Half-Blood was going to fall. And she wasn't going to regret it. Not one bit.

**K, so one more thing. Some of you have expressed an interest in some of my other nonfanfic stories. I will now be posting those on donttouchmyseaweedbrainDOTblogspotDOTcom so check those out if you'd like to. Thank you guys for reading, and for not killing me for not updating. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends! It's the day after my birthday! As of this date, I am thirteen years old! Yay! So, I thought I'd give you guys an update, and so, for your viewing pleasure, the second chapter of the sequel to ISHBM, For If You Could See What I've Become! Updates (I hope) will be more frequent now! Also, again, please give my blog a visit, it's got some of the writings that I'm doing for school, and just because. The website is and (as always) replace the dot with an actual dot. Thanks guys! Love you!**

**Dedication: 8EternallyMortal8, for AGAIN, being the first reviewer, thanks, love! Also, to my little sister Erin (who is grinning over my shoulder as I type), who inspired the bulk of this chapter.**

**Song of the Chapter: Linkin Park, In the End**

Percy POV

I wasn't stupid, as much as everyone liked to think I was. People had died, and people were angry with me. I understood. This was all my fault.

If I had just been able to contain them, stop them from the inside, then there wouldn't be all these bodies burning. There was no reason for all of them to die instead of me.

Sometimes I wish I had died, and then, I just look outside, look at the water, look at Annabeth, and I'm so, so happy that I didn't.

But it's on days like these, days where everyone is glaring, days where my entire body aches, and the sky is alight with smoke, it is on days like these that I feel guilty for surviving.

Today is one of those bad days, where the world is slowly blurring, and everything just seems kind of frozen.

It's not hard to just walk out of the cabin; Chiron won't be mad, he never is, and he won't be now. It's not hard to run down to the beach, or to sit out there, watching the reflection of the stars and trying to believe that those lost ones have forgiven me.

I wade in, my dad'll want another update, and I haven't seen Tyson in a while, anyway. Looking around one more time, I part the water, and allow it to crash around me when I'm deep enough. Some kind of chaos, an outlet. At least there's that.

Unknown POV

By the water, a single, glowing moonstone that Percy hadn't noticed glistened. Of course, there was a reason for that. Even if Percy didn't get the big picture all too fast, he noticed the little details.

It was hiding. The child of the sea couldn't see the moonlight, not yet. Maybe not ever. It was to be a surprise. Yes. The green-eyed-boy liked surprises.

It liked that color, the swirling anger of the green, the dark one, mixed with so much of the deep, crystal blue. It wasn't hard to imagine those eyes glowing gold.

Then, as the moonstone around it's neck glew, it thought about what a pretty boy he would be with silver eyes.

No, not yet. You have to wait. It told itself, orders. But those eyes…

Percy POV

He had walked all the way to the undersea palace. Construction was going well, the game room was fully stocked with arcade games dating back to the 50's, an X-Box, and at least 20 other game consoles he had never seen, but looked awesome anyway.

Tyson was there, the bone-crushing hug making up for every second he had been gone. After thoroughly examining him, Tyson looked at him with those big, sad eyes.

"At least you are not dead." After the few somber words, the Cyclops relayed so many details about the forge, the twenty sword models that he could build in under a minute, and the ones that took him a bit longer, but folded into the iPhone 4S. They hadn't mastered a 5, or any of the higher ones yet because of the inability to get one, but slowly, Tyson was modernizing Atlantis.

He looked so happy, talking about his kind of magic, and Percy was so caught up in it that he didn't notice Poseidon coming up behind him, until Tyson proclaimed emphatically, "Daddy's here!"

Poseidon, as always gave a grin at Tyson's antics, winking over his shoulder as his younger son enveloped him in the very same squashing hug he had given Percy, but after Tyson left, his face became like stone, lines setting in, and the sudden frailness of his father hit Percy like a brick.

"I know what's happened to you Percy, and we need to talk. But first, you need to remember." And as he blinked up at his father, two fingers stretching outwards for the lightest of touches to his temples.

That was the last lucid thing he saw for a long, long time.

**I'M SORRY ABOUT SHORTNESS, BUT AIMS is today, and my parents are making me sleep. Next chapter is flashbacks, LOVE YOU ALL AND BYEZ!**


End file.
